The Falcon and Crane Unite
by tstovall001
Summary: Summary inside. Author's Note: In this story, Andros is deaf and the titles of Lord and Lady of the Skies are the highest form of royalty on Earth and the status is highly recognized.
1. The Song and Scar

**Key:**

_**I love you - **_**Singing**

"I love you" - Normal speech

_'I love you' - _Thoughts

**Author's Note: I do not own 'Power Rangers'. Power Rangers is owned by Saban.**

**Summary: Tommy has finally found the right way to tell Kimberly that he loves her but is too shy to do so. But his stage fright is hindering him from uniting his white falcon with his pink crane.**

* * *

It was a lovely day in Angel Grove and the Rangers were at the Angel Grove Youth Center relaxing and laughing at Bulk and Skull as they crashed into the pillars. "BULK!" Skull tried to shout in warning but he was too late because when Bulk crashed into the pillars, he dragged Skull with him, creating quite the circus scene. Tommy looked at Kim with a longing expression on his face as he stared at the love of his life. _'I wish I had a way to tell Kim, my Lady of the Skies, how I feel about her and ask her to come to the upcoming school dance with me.' _Tommy thought with a sigh as he watched Kim talk to Zach, who was struggling not to burst into laughter at what happened to Bulk and Skull. "I guess you taught them a new dance." Kim giggled as she and the others walked up to Zach after the dance battle. "Yeah. The 'crash and burn'." Tommy joked as he walked over, causing the others to start laughing again. Hearing Kim laugh was like music to Tommy's ears. Kim's laugh was contagious and everyone in the Youth Center was laughing along with them, even Bulk and Skull soon found out the joke of the problem. Farkas 'Bulk' Bulkmeier and Eugene 'Skull' Skullovich were the biggest and silliest bullies at Angel Grove High because they thought being mean would make them more popular. If anything, it just made them even sillier (and more annoying) than they already were. Kimberly Ann Hart was the most popular girl at Angel Grove High, and she was also the prettiest. She loves gymnastics and hopes to find her true love. Kim's favorite color is pink, and with her caramel hair and doe-brown eyes it's impossible to not fall in love with her. Skull only loves her because she's the most popular girl in school but Tommy, on the other hand, loves her for who she is and only for who she is. When he and Kim locked eyes for the first time, he decided that Kim was his Lady of the Skies. The way he wanted to tell Kim that he loved her, however, was the real challenge because he didn't _how _to tell her.

Later that afternoon, Tommy was sitting by the music room holding his golden guitar, strumming it lightly. The guitar was a gift from his deceased mother and father, the chiefs of his Native American village and Jason, Zach, Billy, and Trini were pretending to be his audience as he practiced for the song he was going to sing to Kim. "I hope Kim likes the song I chose for her. She's been upset a lot more with her parents arguing and I thought this song might cheer her up." Tommy explained to the group in front of him. Jason nodded his agreement and Trini commented, "I think she's going to love the song you chose for her, Tommy. It'll also give you the opportunity to tell her how you feel about her. Ever since she saw you at the karate tournament, Kim has had the hots for you. Wouldn't you agree, Billy?".

The blue-eyed kid genius nodded his head before suggesting, "Maybe you can play us the song you want to play for Kimberly before we let her judge for herself, Tommy?" "Okay, the song is called 'True Colors'. My mom, before she and my father passed away, told me to sing this song for the one person that I love, and that's Kimberly. She helped my find my sunshine, so now I can help her find the sun shining inside her." Tommy replied before playing the guitar.

* * *

**Tommy:**

_**You with the sad eyes**_

(Think of Phillip Mills' cover of 'True Colors'.) The Rangers and everyone close by gasped in shock at how beautiful Tommy's singing voice is as it echoed into the hallways and were even more shocked to hear the guitar grace their ears with a hypnotic melody. "I didn't know he could sing or play this good, Jason. Kim's going to love it!" Billy whispered to Jason ecstatically. Jason nodded as they continued listening to Tommy sing. One thing all of them could agree on was that Tommy could definitely win the upcoming school talent show because of his awesome singing voice. "Kim will certainly be lucky to have a man like Tommy as her boyfriend. He's kind, caring, and very selfless. Tommy's not afraid of doing anything for her, even willing to give his own life up for her." Trinity 'Trini' Kwan chimed in with a warm, caring smile.

_**Don't be discouraged**_

_**Oh, I realize**_

_**It's hard to take courage**_

_**In a world full of people**_

_**You can lose sight of it all**_

_**The darkness inside you can make you feel so small**_

_**Show me a smile then**_

_**Don't be unhappy**_

_**Can't remember when**_

_**I last saw you laughing**_

_**This world makes you crazy**_

_**And you've taken all you can bear**_

_**Just call me up**_

_**'Cause I will always be there**_

_**And I see your True Colors shining through**_

_**I see your True Colors**_

_**And that's why I **_**Love _you_**

* * *

Tommy just finished singing when the entire Youth Center burst into applause. "Tommy! I didn't know you could sing so well! You should perform gigs here at the Youth Center for charity." Ernie suggested as he walked over to the group of friends. The Youth Center was in need of some extra money and hat better way to raise some, than a charity concert? But what the others don't know is that Tommy has stage fright and doesn't really do well in front of huge crowds. Shaking his head slowly, Tommy bolted out of the Youth Center with a hot blush on his face. As Tommy ran by, Trini felt a hot tear of embarrassment drop onto her arm. "Oh, guys. I think Tommy has stage fright and is embarrassed of his singing." Trini said in shame, upset that she didn't recognize Tommy's body language sooner.

All of them were in disbelief that Tommy was ashamed by how well he could sing, he was great! But Bulk and Skull just _had_ to have the last laugh because they cornered Tommy in the doorway. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Perfect. You really don't know what good music is, because Skull here is going to woo Kimberly with his melodious pipes. While you, on the other hand, you couldn't even put a rooster to shame with how bad you can crow." Bulk sneered with disgust as he pulled a knife out and scratched Tommy across his eye. The cut wasn't deep enough to draw blood, but it was deep enough to leave an impression. Now, Tommy has a scar across his left eye that will never heal. Tommy was so shocked and embarrassed that he ran out of the Youth Center and up to the lake. That was the last straw for Bulk and Skull because Lieutenant Stone came in and placed them under arrest for physical assault. The Rangers chased after Tommy to try and calm him down, but when they got up to the lake Kim had beaten them to the punch. There on the sandy white shoreline of the lake, sat Kimberly Ann Hart with Tommy asleep in her arms and he had tears running down his face. The scar was still on his face but Kim stitched it up good as new. The next morning, Tommy decided to cook breakfast for everyone as a thanks for them staying with him. He just finished setting the finished plates on the table when everyone started waking up.

**(Billy's Pov)**

The others and I woke up to an extremely pleasant aroma coming from the kitchen. Following the others, we saw the kitchen table covered in all sorts of breakfast goods. "Whoa, what a smorgasbord!" Zach exclaimed rushing to the table. "Who cooked this food because this takes the cake from all the other cafes I've had breakfast in." I had to agree with him, this food is delicious. But the person who cooked it, caught us all off guard. "I did." a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Tommy who cooked us breakfast. All of us thanked Tommy and continued gorging ourselves on his home cooked meal, but Kim was scarfing everything down at once. "Whoa, sis. Slow down before you get a stomachache." Jason warned her as she kept scarfing her breakfast down faster than Zach could. Zach joked, "Okay, it's official. Kim has finally taken my place as the biggest eater in our group. She not only broke my eating record, she broke my record for eating food the fastest." That earned a laugh out of all us, me especially.

Later, Tommy walked up to where me, Jason, and Kim were watching a silly movie and asked, "Kim? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kim looked at me, then at Jason, then to Tommy before nodding and replying, "Sure, Tommy. Let's go back outside to the lake before we talk because I don't want anyone overhearing our conversation. Plus, Jason, Zach, and Trini won't let me hear the end of it." With that, they walked out of the cabin and out to the lake. I smirked inconspicuously at the departing couple because today was the day that the Lord and Lady of the Skies were going to be united at long last.

* * *

**What could Tommy want to talk to Kimberly about and what will he do about the scar that Bulk left on his face?**

**Keep reading to find out!**


	2. The Confession

**(On the beach)**

It was sunset at the lake as Tommy and Kimberly were walking hand in hand along the rocky coast of the lake with the guitar case strapped to Tommy's back. The sunset's orange-red glow reflected off the water and into Tommy's eyes as he stared at the girl in front of him. Tommy wore an elbow-length sleeve white shirt and jeans, while Kim wore a tank top and jeans that looked grayish-pink in color. Her hair was light gray and her eyes were dull. Kim broke the silence by asking in a monotone voice, "So what did you want to talk to me about, Tommy?" Tommy pulled out his golden guitar and explained, "Ever since your parents started arguing, you've lost your light and laugh. Barely laughing or smiling, what happened to the Kimberly I know and love? Well, before my mother passed away, she told me to play this song to the one person I know and love. My father is the one who gave me the guitar before he passed away with my mother." Kim looked at him with a look of shock, sympathy and confusion as he started strumming the golden guitar. Kimberly gasped when she saw the golden instrument and was even more shocked when the guitar graced her ears with a hypnotic melody.

* * *

Kim gasped in shock when she heard Tommy singing so beautifully. And for some reason, she felt like the song was meant for her. The young girl sat down on the grass next to Tommy and listened to him sing to her. His voice echoed off the rocks and reached the cabin, allowing the remaining Rangers to hear the song. In her mindscape, a pink crane felt drawn to the song of her soulmate the white falcon. Sierra the crane, her spirit animal flew threw the sky and found Koran the white falcon. When the two of them interacted, a white and pink flash burst through the sky and into the real world. Billy noticed the flash from the cabin and rushed outside to investigate. He saw where the white and pink glows were coming from and he smiled in realization. _'The Winged Lord of the Skies has finally found his Winged Lady of the Skies.' _Billy thought as he smirked at the couple standing near the rocky coast.

**Kim's Pov:**

Tommy and I were walking hand in hand along the rocky coast of the lake shore. The sunlight reflected off the lake and into Tommy's eyes, making them glow with an amber light. Ever since I lost my colors, my friends have noticed that I lost my light and my laugh. My clothes turned grayish-pink and my hair was light gray, I was the opposite of my bright, cheerful self and Tommy brought it upon himself to cheer me up. "So, what did you want to talk to me about, Tommy?" I asked in a monotone voice as I broke the silence. Tommy turned to me and answered, "Ever since your parents started arguing, you've lost your light and laugh. Barely laughing or smiling, what happened to the Kimberly I know and love?" That's what caused my eyes to widen in shock as I processed what he just said to me. _'He loves me?'_ I thought in confusion as he continued. "Well, before my mother passed away, she told me to play this song for the one person I know and love. My father is the one who gave me the guitar before he passed away with my mother." I looked at him with a mixed look of shock, sympathy, and confusion as he strummed the guitar. When I saw the details of the guitar, I couldn't help but gasp in admiration. It was a beautiful guitar with an engravement that said, "Tommy, find your pink Lady of the Skies. Your father and I will always love you and we'll be watching over you. Soar through the sky, our handsome White Falcon." As Tommy played the instrument, the guitar graced my ears with a beautiful, hypnotic melody. When I heard him sing, the song felt like it was meant for me as I sat down next to him as the song continued. My spirit animal, Sierra the crane flew through the sky and met a beautiful white falcon named Koran. The two of them interacted and a white and pink flash burst through the sky. What Tommy and I didn't notice, was Billy hiding behind one of the rocks and smirking at us.

* * *

**Tommy:**

_**You with the sad eyes**_

**_Don't be discouraged_**

**_Oh, I realize_**

**_It's hard to take courage_**

**_In a world full of people_**

**_You can lose sight of it all_**

**_The darkness inside you _**

**_Can make you feel so small_**

**_Show me a smile then_**

**_Don't be unhappy_**

**_Can't remember when_**

**_I last saw you laughing_**

**_This world makes you crazy_**

**_And you've taken all you can bear_**

**_Just, call me up_**

**_'Cause I will always be there_**

**_And I see your True Colors_**

**_Shining through_**

_**I see your True Colors**_

_**And that's why I **_**Love _you_**

* * *

As Tommy sang the next four verses, I regained my pink color in her clothes and my hair regained it's caramel brown color. However, there's one particular verse that caught my attention: "And that's why I love you". While I admired my regained pink and caramel colors, I perked up when I heard those words and turned around to face Tommy with a smile and blush on my face. Tommy looked at me with a little surprise by how fast I reacted then as he relaxed, Tommy returned the smile. "That's why I love you, Kimberly Ann Hart. You're smart, flexible, sweet, strong, beautiful, and quick on your feet. I always have and I always will, Beautiful. I want you to feel comfortable around me and the others. Will you be my girlfriend and come to the dance with me, my pink crane, Winged Lady of the Skies?" Tommy asked holding his hand out to me, the girl of his dreams, hoping I'll accept. I took his hand and then _I _started singing along with him as we waltzed around the lake to answer him. As we finished dancing, Tommy and I were glowing with white and pink colored auras.

* * *

**Kimberly:**

_**So don't be afraid**_

**Both:**

_**To let them show**_

_**Your True Colors**_

_**True Colors are beautiful**_

_**I see your True Colors shining through (True Colors)**_

_**I see your True Colors**_

_**That's why I Love you**_

_**So, don't be afraid**_

_**To let them show**_

_**Your True Colors**_

_**True Colors**_

_**Are beautiful**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

_**Oh, oh, like a rainbow**_

* * *

With that, I, Kimberly Ann Hart and Thomas James Oliver shared a hug and our first kiss. It was right then and there that Tommy knew I felt the same for him as he did for me. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend and go to the dance with you, my Handsome white Falcon." I finally answered as I kissed him on the lips. When we pulled apart, the silhouettes of a falcon and crane flew into the sky and let out a loud cry. With the rocks around them, the sound echoed throughout the entire lake and towards the cabin. Back at the cabin, the other Rangers cheered as the Falcon and Crane have finally been united at long last. At the Mountain Command Center, Zordon and Alpha-5 were proud of their white and pink Rangers because the Lord and Lady of the Skies are together after all of this time. "Now, I know that it was you that I was looking for all of these years, Lady Kim of the Skies. And soon, we will officially be recognized at Lord Tommy and Lady Kimberly of the Skies. The titles are recognized here on Earth and the highest form of royalty to receive." Tommy explained to me as we kissed under the moonlit lake with the glow shining off the water and glowing fireflies surrounding us.

* * *

**Ta-Da! The winged Lord and Lady of the skies have been united at long last. Who knows what's in store for the two lovers next? Read to find out and please review! I want to hear suggestions on what I should make happen to them and how they should reunite with Andros.**

**Until then,**

**Tstovall001, out!**


	3. The Reunion

**(Angel Grove High)**

_It has been 12 1/2 months since Tommy began dating Kimberly. The school year was almost halfway over and today was Tommy's and Kim's 17th birthday as well as the day he and Kim have their getaway at his uncle's cabin for the next_ week. "Hey, Beautiful. Are you excited for our week-long getaway?" Tommy asked his girlfriend with a smirk as they walked to their lockers. Kim returned the smirk and replied, "I know, Handsome. Just an entire week by ourselves. Just so you know, I'll be eternally grateful to you singing that song and restoring my colors that day. We realized our feelings for each other and Zordon said we'll officially become the Lord and Lady of the Skies after graduation." Both of them were really excited for when they receive the attributes of their spirit birds: The White Falcon and The Pink Crane. Tommy will gain the power of speed as well as a supersonic scream while Kim will receive enhanced endurance and stamina. Also, they both will gain the power of flight and their crowns when the two of them receive their official titles: Lord Tommy and Lady Kimberly of the Skies, the highest royal status highly recognized and acknowledged on Earth and a tremendous honor to receive.

* * *

**(At the Lake)**

_A_s Tommy, Kim, and the rest of the Rangers were walking by the lake later that afternoon after school, a spaceship crash landed into the water. Floating in the lake, laid an unconscious teenager with brown and blonde streaked hair. His hair was disheveled, his face was littered with cuts and bruises, there was a scar on his left eye and his uniform was ripped and dirty._ This is Andros, the red space Ranger of KO-35 and the Aurora Hawk Ninjetti Ranger as well as Tommy's younger brother. He __and __Tommy__ grew up with__ Kim in Angel Grove as children but then he had to move to KO-35 with his adopted parents and sister for the extraterrestrial studies program. Andros is mute and communicates either through sign language or telepathy, both of which Tommy and Kim are fluent in. _Tommy and Kim gasped when they noticed who he was and rushed into the lake, calling his name. "ANDROS!/LITTLE BROTHER!" they yelled in unison. Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack said in unison and confusion as they joined Kim and Tommy on the edge of the lake, "Andros?". As soon as they got Andros comfortable on the cabin couch, Tommy and Kim explained how they knew Andros. "When we were kids, Andros, Tommy, and I considered each other siblings because not only were we born in the same month, we spent everyday of our lives together. When we turned 15, 13 for Andros, he and his adopted family were chosen as one of the families to start a colony on some of the recently discovered planets. Andros' adopted parents were chosen to start a colony on KO-35 in the Karova System. We haven't seen him since then, but we kept in contact with each other through Zordon. He's also deaf and "talks" with his hands or his mind." Kim explained as she stroked Andros' striped, silky hair. A few hours later, Andros regained consciousness. He didn't recognize the other Rangers, but he recognized Tommy and Kimberly from their childhood together.

* * *

** (Andros' Pov)**

I woke up in somewhere that looked like the living room of Tommy's cabin, the one owned by his uncle. Looking up, I noticed that there were four people in the room with me that I was not familiar with and they were all staring at me with confused and disgusted looks except for the one with eyes of blue, who's eyes held sympathy, comfort and understanding. But if this is Tommy's uncle's cabin, then he and Kimberly had to be here. _"Tommy? Kim?"_ I telepathically called out in fright as I thrashed around. Kim and Tommy rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight and comforting hug. As soon as I felt their embrace, I broke down crying. Kim stroked my back while Tommy stroked my hair. "It's okay, little brother. You're home safe with me and Kim. We're not leaving you for anything, so don't be afraid. You don't have to worry about trying to fit in on Earth, because if nobody likes you, Kim and I love you for who you are." my older brother explained and sign as I calmed down enormously with Kim gently stroking my back to try and get me to relax. I ended up crying myself to sleep and spent the rest of the day dreaming about how close I was with Tommy and Kim and how lucky I was to have them as friends/siblings. After all of these years, Kim, Tommy and I are reunited at last. Now, I'm ready to accept my destiny as their younger brother and the Aurora Hawk Ninjetti Ranger. I still haven't decided when I wanted to say my first words yet, but I know what they are going to be.

* * *

**(Pov off)**

Andros woke up the next morning to the intoxicating smell of Tommy cooking breakfast, the one person he thinks should own his own cafe because Tommy can cook and bake so well. Looking at his clothes, Andros noticed that Tommy swapped his dirty, tattered uniform for a comfortable, silk cerulean robe and fuzzy slippers. By the time Andros walked into the kitchen, the Rangers were just sitting down to eat breakfast. "Good morning, little brother." Tommy said and signed to his younger brother in greeting as he handed him a cup of hot chocolate and sat down everyone's plates before fixing his own. "Sleep well?" Kim asked her childhood friend in sign language giving him a comforting squeeze on his hand. "I'm fine, thank you. Most of my dreams were memories of you, me, and Tommy when we were children." Andros signed back his reply before sipping his mug of hot cocoa. "Okay, Andros. You have to tell us, why did you come here? What are your intentions?" Jason harshly interrogated, scaring the poor teenager into hiding behind Tommy because he didn't know Andros was deaf. "Okay, JASON LEE SCOTT!" Kim screeched at her friend, shocking him into staying right where he was. "DO YOU SEE HOW UPSET YOU'RE MAKING ANDROS?! DO YOU? HE HAS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH AND DOES NOT NEED ANY OF YOU ADDING ONTO THE MENTAL AND EMOTIONAL STRAIN THAT HE HAS GOING ON! IF TOMMY AND I CATCH YOU OR ANY OF YOU TREATING HIM LIKE THIS AGAIN IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY! UNDERSTAND?!" Kim ranted to her friends, who were scared out of their minds at her rage. "Yes, Milady." the group squeaked with the exception of Billy. Andros was so hurt that he just ran out of the house and into the forest. _"Andros, wait! Come back!"_ Tommy telepathically called to his brother but it proved futile as Andros eventually took fight in a stream of aurora colors. That's when Tommy realized that Andros was the Aurora Hawk Ninjetti Ranger, the younger brother to the Falcon and Crane as well as the Prince of the Skies. "The Aurora Hawk, Prince of the Skies." Tommy whispered to himself. When Andros came back, he was instantly teleported into the Command Center. "GREETINGS, YOUNG AURORA HAWK. IT IS WITH GREAT PLEASURE THAT I WELCOME YOU TO THE COMMAND CENTER. DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE?" Zordon gently questioned the teenager in front of him as captions appeared on his tube, who just shrugged and shook his head in reply to the question. Tommy and Kim told Zordon that Andros was mute and that he could read words or hands. "YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE YOU, ANDROS, ARE THE AURORA HAWK NINJETTI RANGER, THE YOUNGER BROTHER TO THE LORD AND LADY OF THE SKIES AND KNOWN FOR BEING BRAVE ,LOYAL, AND VALIANT TO YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY. DO YOU SOLEMNLY SWEAR TO USE YOUR POWER FOR THE BENEFIT OF OTHERS AND NOT FOR PERSONAL GAIN? AND DO YOU PROMISE TO NOT REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY UNLESS THE CIRCUMSTANCES ARE EXTREMELY DIRE PRINCE OF THE SKIES?" Andros nodded his head and bowed on one knee before Zordon the Wise. "THEN BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME, I NOW WELCOME THE PRINCE OF THE SKIES TO EARTH AND THE POWER RANGERS. ANDROS WILL BE THIRD IN COMMAND AFTER TOMMY AND KIM BECAUSE THEY ARE THE LORD AND LADY OF THE SKIES. BUT, CONGRATULATIONS ANDROS. I HOPE YOU DO WELL IN YOUR AID IN THE FIGHT AGAINST DARK SPECTER AND THE ALLIANCE OF EVIL." Zordon explained as Andros became clad in a ninja suit with colors of the northern lights. Andros nodded and bowed on one knee as he telepathically said to the sage in front of him, _"On my honor as a Power Ranger, I accept my sworn duty to defend the Earth and my older brother and sister against Rita Repulsa. Never to use my powers for personal gain or reveal my identity for any reason unless it is of dire circumstances. I promise as Prince of the Skies, that I will make you, Karone, and the rest of my family proud."_ Zordon was pleased with Andros' vow and welcomed him into the team with open arms as he gained another member of the team/family.

"Congratulations, little brother. I hope you like being a Power Ranger with us because it isn't all it's cracked up to be." Tommy said and signed to his younger brother. At the cabin, all of the Rangers were watching a movie when Andros said he had a surprise for Tommy and Kim. "What is the surprise, Andros?" Kim asked curiously raising an eyebrow. Andros took a deep breath and said, "Tommy, Kimberly. Big Brother, Big Sister," shocking everyone, especially Tommy and Kimberly. "Andros, you said your first words! We're so proud of you!" the couple squealed with pride and excitement as they hugged the blonde and brunette teenager.


End file.
